


Milk Tea

by ssa_fire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_fire/pseuds/ssa_fire
Summary: Wherein Jaehyun is a senior who finds solace in sweet milk tea—or rather, the sweet cashier with the caramel hair.





	Milk Tea

  The campus is normally serene and a beautiful sight to behold, according to its students, professors, and visitors.  

  It is unfortunate that the cold rain and harsh winds have decided to pay a visit this Thursday evening.

  Jets of water crash against the pavement, followed by strong winds which could easily make one stumble.

  Students whom were once scattered, make a bee-line to the sheltered areas.

  Every student but this peculiar one, insisting to take on the rain.

  Ignoring the odd stares and mumbles sent his way, Jaehyun scurried past the road till he came face to face with the neon green letters which spelled, “NCT”.

  His favourite red hoodie was soaked and his dark brown bangs stuck to his forehead. Streams of water were dripping from the hem of his hoodie.

  He found himself leaving a puddle behind at the entrance of the milk tea store, sure that a certain cashier wouldn't mind.

  With regained confidence, Jaehyun broadened his shoulders and walked past the automatic doors with grace, not forgetting to focus his eyes up to the menu he was so familiar with. He didn't trust his heart not to palpitate faster if he dared look straight.

  Jaehyun is greeted with a soft gasp from the cashier.

  “Jaehyunnie! Did you not use your umbrella? I was so sure you had one...you'll get sick like this. It's so cold in here.”

  The cashier is sporting a new hair colour. Caramel this time. _It suits him so well._

  With a pretty face like that, anything suited this hyung.

  Jaehyun smiled till his eyes crinkled into crescents. "Nice to see you too, Taeyong hyung. I'll have the usual. Wintermelon, regular.”

  Taeyong gives him a small frown and stared at him with his sad puppy eyes but the younger isn't intimidated. Not when his gorgeous hyung looks so cute while making that face. 

  “You're not getting anything till you change out of those clothes, Jae."

  It was pointless in dissuading Taeyong, thus Jaehyun was led to the staff room at the back of the store, realising that no one else was around.

  Jaehyun blushes at the prospect of being alone with his attractive hyung.

  His thoughts are interrupted when he feels a nudge on his shoulder. Turning around, he sees said attractive hyung carrying a pair of jeans and a baby blue hoodie in an arm.

   “You can change into these...uhm...they're mine but sort of oversized. They'll fit you just fine.”

   This fuels Jaehyun's blush and if Taeyong noticed it, he doesn't talk about it.

  With that, Jaehyun thanks Taeyong and excuses himself to the restroom to dry himself. He takes longer than expected, too thrilled with the idea of wearing his favourite hyung's clothes and having his scent on him.

   He smells like vanilla. _Not surprising._   

  Jaehyun closes his eyes and basks in the smell of vanilla before being interrupted.

   “Jae? Did you pass out in there or what? You've been in there for a while. If you don't come out in five, I'm finishing your milk tea.” _Even his voice fits him so well—soft and pleasant._

   “Gosh, he'll probably think I'm creepy.” Jaehyun sighed.

  He checked himself on the mirror and took a selfie before exiting the restroom.

  He went straight to his usual spot near the glass window, his order already served.

  Written on the cup read, _'for my li’l cutie ^_^'_.

  Jaehyun was blushing too much in one day. This was his hyung's fault. _Why did he have to be so adorable at everything he did?_

  He turned to look in Taeyong's direction, only to find him already looking his way. If that wasn't enough to set Jaehyun's flesh ablaze, Taeyong decided to flash him a perfect smile. The younger wasn't sure if the way his chest constricted was healthy. Taeyong drove him insane.

  Jaehyun returned a shy wave and focused on his drink.

  This was how he spent his Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays for the past four months since he was smitten. Since that fateful day, he's occasionally taken furtive glances at Taeyong while he worked.

  At present, he'd steal looks at Taeyong’s soft luscious hair, his pretty eyelashes, the curve of his lips, perfection that is his nose, his deadly jawline, his enchanting stature, and even the scar near his right eye.

  Jaehyun took notice of everything related to his hyung. He was infatuated. Not just by Taeyong's physical attributes, but by his adorable mannerisms and sweet personality as well.

  Contrary to what many believed, Jaehyun was really shy, especially when it came to liking someone. He'd keep it to himself till it was too late to confess. He hated it but couldn't find the courage to admit his feelings. Especially not to someone like his precious hyung. If he got rejected, he wouldn't be able to summon the strength to return ever again. NCT had already become his safe haven, he couldn't risk losing it.

  Regardless of how many times he'd fantasized about brushing his fingers through his hyung's hair to testify its softness, regardless of how many times he'd caught himself fixated on his hyung's lips for too long, regardless of how much he wanted to hold his hyung's beautiful hand, he couldn't risk harming their friendship. He'd always tell himself, _it's okay...this is okay._

  Jaehyun would always wait for Taeyong's shift to end. Then Taeyong would join him with a cup of taro milk tea and ask him about his day. That was their routine and Jaehyun didn't want to jeopardize his privilege.

  This privilege seemed to be exposed to threat today, however.

  The moment another staff member exchanged shifts with Taeyong, he approached Jaehyun, asking to speak in private outside. _This is weird._ This wasn't how their routine went.

  Jaehyun made eye contact with the current cashier. Johnny, his name was. They'd become friends over time. He was a cool hyung. And very tall too. One of the very few people who towered over Jaehyun. Johnny often shared some trivia on Taeyong to Jaehyun when it was just the two of them.

  That's how he came to know that Taeyong was a dancer, loved playing League of Legends, had a pet dog named _Ruby_ , and that he had a sweet tooth.

  Unfortunately, it appeared that Johnny wouldn't be able to help him this time. He merely shrugged and attended to the counter.

  _Maybe you're just overthinking things, Jae._ He finished up the remnants of his drink and hastily threw it in the bin on his way out.

   It had stopped raining and the sky was clearing.

  There he found Taeyong wearing the white sweater Jaehyun had bought him for his birthday.

  Leaning on the glass window, looking down with brows furrowed, he looked a mix of charismatic and frightening.

  He was like a high profile model ready for his shoot.

  Jaehyun was awed despite seeing him so often.

  Jaehyun was very handsome himself but he acknowledged that Taeyong was a rare gem. Truly stunning.

   "Ah...hyung? You okay?” he managed to blurt out.

  Taeyong was startled and regarded him with a nervous look.

   “Jaehyun-ah, there's something I've been wanting to say for a while now.”

  _No good. Did he find out? Was my heart too obvious?_

  "What is it hyung? You're being awfully serious. Should I be scared?” Jaehyun attempted to brush it off with feign enthusiasm.

  Taeyong shifted from the glass window and fiddled with his fingers. _Cute. But now’s not the right time for this._

  “Well, I'm hoping that nothing can come between our friendship, Jae. We've only known each other for like...what, four months? I'm scared that you'll push me away after I say this but—”

  “Hyung, wait—” 

  "I've liked you since our first conversation.” 

  _Well...definitely not what I was expecting. So what now?_

  Jaehyun was stunned into silence.

  He had played a similar scenario in his head in many ways possible but this was reality. Truth be told, he didn't know how to react.

  Under his calm exterior was a nervous wreck.

  “Please say something, Jaehyunnie. I'll be fine, I promise.” Taeyong assured, sparkling eyes bore into Jaehyun’s with great anticipation.

  Jaehyun sighed.

  He found this situation so unbelievable.

_"I've liked you since our first conversation.”_ The source of his infatuation also liked him back. _What?_

  He let out a burst of laughter at the absurdity of it all. He had panicked for no reason.

  Taeyong was now staring at him wide eyed.

_His precious hyung._

  “Hyung, don't misunderstand. I'm not laughing at you. I...I just think it's funny how we dragged this out for so long.” 

  At this, Taeyong’s face glowed. 

  “You mean...you...you felt the same?”

  Jaehyun looked at him lovingly, “Yes hyung. I like you. Too much that it scares me.”

  Taeyong stilled from his words.

  “Say that again, Jaehyunnie.”

  "Already demanding, are we?”

  "Jae—”

  “I like you, Taeyong hyung. I'd like to go out with you.”

  Then Taeyong shocked Jaehyun one more time by charging into him and locking him in a tight hug.

  The younger was elated to be able to act out his imagination at last.

  He didn't even realise how they were still visible to Johnny, who was at the moment, smirking to himself at the counter.

 

  The campus is normally serene and a beautiful sight to behold, according to its students, professors, and visitors. But Jaehyun thinks the NCT store—or cashier, rather, is more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Jae just wants some milk ;)
> 
> I felt inspired by jaeyong during creative writing class and this was the outcome. It's also my first published work here. It took me some courage to share haha ~  
> This one's very sweet, hope y'all enjoyed it. I encourage y'all to share your thoughts on it. Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
